Siege Breakers
Back to Mission Reports' ' Raw Logs Akras US Siege Breaking Operation report Main objective: disable hostile artillery Secondary objective: inflict as much damage to hostile manpower and equipment as possible The assault team consisted of Foxhound Squad members Jonathan, Vigil, Aria, Zander, Jenny, along with two sentient dogs. The operation begun at 1922. We recieved immediate sniper fire as we opened Akras' gates. However, the National Guard's equipment was rendered obsolete by our technological advances long ago. We swiftly took care of the riflemen with negligible collateral damage inflicted to the city. During the approach to the National Guard encampment Agents Jenny and Aria stayed behind to provide overwatch, while me and Agent Vigil took a direct path to the objective. Agent Zander and his dogs broke away from the team to flank through the cover of buildings. His intrusion of Sif Industries was not taken well. He was sealed inside and fought through hordes of security and a minigun-equipped drone before we managed to breach the building and link up. He did lose his leg, but the exoskeleton suit did its job and kept him mission-effective. We proceeded to move through the next building and to our dismay, discovered that it was Google. We promptly excused ourselves, resealed their wall and went another way, after Agents Jenny and Aria rejoined the squad. After clearing the junk barricade separating us from the National Guard we encountered a mob of civilians. We tried to disperse them peacefully, but alas, their greed blinded them and we were forced to put a large number of them down before they learned not to aggress corporate operatives. Of note was Agent Zander's foolish attempt to bull rush his way through the sea of people. He failed rather spectacularly and was shanked for his efforts. With that obstacle cleared, we approached a large, 32-lane highway full of cars and devoid of cover. To clear us a way through, I created the second-largest traffic accident in history. It's probably not the last time I'll do something like that. I'm working for you folks, after all. With a path opened, we advanced with me as the vanguard. The National Guard has prepared an ambush beforehand, however. 4 machine guns and 8 hand-thrown missiles hidden in the buildings. I took down all the missiles I could, but I still was hit by 5. Thanks to my additional armor, the damage wasn't overly severe. We killed the machine-gunners and the rest was routed. Then we finally reached the encampment. It was heavily fortified, but they didn't expect us to possess such high firepower. Our alpha strike devastated the enemy. Their guards were slaughtered, vehicles destroyed and a massive chain reaction of exploding ammunition destroyed half the base. All of this within mere 5 seconds. Our objectives were completed. We decided to mop-up the rest of the hostile forces. It was going pretty well. Then I got shot by a cannon. My armor wasn't quite ready for that. I was ripped in half and the resulting shrapnel wrecked Agent Zander's other leg. Agent Jenny was hit even worse, as the fragment struck her in the neck, causing massive bleeding. She died before we could administer first aid. In the end, we managed to rout the enemy and destroy their artillery guns. The Medivac took us home. Mission complete with acceptable losses - half of my body (arguably the most expensive loss sustained during the mission), Agent Zander's legs and Agent Jenny who was revived soon after the mission. Category:Missions Category:Foxhound